kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: S.N.O.W.I.N.G.
Plot It's a snow day and all the members of Sector V are out enjoying their day off from school, except Nigie, who is stuck at home with a cold. Hoagie and Wallabee are patrolling the playground to make sure everything is alright, while Kuki and Abigail are patrolling another area. The two boys bump into Lizzie, who is on her way to Nigie's house to give him the special chicken banana fritter soup with extra curly fries she made to make him feel better. But judging by Hoagie and Wallabee's expressions when they get a whiff of the soup, it might actually make Nigie feel worse, and despite basically being told this by Wallabee, Lizzie simply replies that the two of them have no taste. Onboard his aircraft, a now-villainous President Jimmy stares down at the playing kids with anger, since he had called for a school assembly today to crown his queen and expected everyone to show up, regardless of whether there was a snow day or not apparently. It is revealed that his secretary Anna, who is the Common Cold's niece, asked her uncle to make Nigie sick to keep him from ruining Jimmy's plans. After ordering his Bus Walkers to be released, Jimmy then orders the Honor Roll to go capture an unknown target. The Bus Walkers storm the playground and begin grabbing the kids. Abigail rallies everyone to fight back. Wallabee and his group shoot snowballs at them, while Hoagie and his group provide aerial assistance, but they are captured after being hit by a barrage of textbooks. While Numbuh 5's group acts as a distraction, Numbuh 3's group uses streamers to trip up one of the Bus Walkers, but it doesn't work and they are captured as well. Wallabee and Abigail are soon captured themselves. At Nigie's house, Lizzie has finally gotten her boyfriend to have some soup by forcing him to eat it, and unsurprisingly it disgusts him. Nigie sees the Bus Walkers outside and learns from Lizzie about Jimmy forcing everyone to attend the assembly. Before he leaves to go fight, Lizzie gives him the soup thermos, telling him to "use the soup". While she watches him fly off in the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E., shadowed figures appear behind her. Jimmy is furious when he sees Nigie and demands that he be blasted out of the sky. Numbuh 1 does well at first, but between the F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. taking multiple hits and him being sick, he ultimately ends up crashing into the ground. A delighted Jimmy is informed that his target has been acquired - none other than Lizzie, with whom he is in love. TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED Out in the snow, Nigel is visited by an apparition of Lizzie, who once again tells him to "use the soup", despite his protests. Back on Jimmy's aircraft, he orders Anna to go keep an eye on their prisoners, especially the KND. After she leaves, Lizzie is brought before him by the Honor Roll and demands to know what's going on. He asks if she has ever thought of becoming a queen, and says he could make her one, if she agrees to be his bride. While Lizzie is flattered by the offer, she politely refuses since she's already dating Nigie. But the undeterred Jimmy unveils a boyfriend helmet, which he modified so it would work on her causing a confused Lizzie to respond with, "You want a boyfriend?!". Lizzie is then dragged off to be prepared for the assembly, with Jimmy taunting her about Nigie never making it past his defenses. The other members of Sector V are now shackled and making their way into the assembly hall with the other kids. Abigail's communicator starts ringing and she asks Kuki to try getting it out of her coat pocket. However, they are caught by Anna, who takes the device and says it is just what she needs. Jimmy is presented to the audience as their "4th Grade President For Life" and declares his intent to crown Lizzie as his queen. His speech is interrupted when Nigie shows up. The Hall Squad prepares to attack Nigie but the other members of his sector, now free thanks to Anna, intercept them, allowing Nigie to go save Lizzie. Jimmy lassoes him and pulls him up to the rafters where they have their final showdown, so the job of saving Lizzie falls to the rest of Sector V, but they are unable to remove the helmet since it is fusing to her head. To Nigie's dismay, the now-brainwashed Lizzie announces that she loves Jimmy, and Jimmy prepares to finish him off. Nigie recalls Lizzie's words and uses the soup thermos to block Jimmy's attack. The soup falls out and onto the helmet, causing it to short-circuit and the building explodes. While everyone goes back to enjoying the snow day, Jimmy is arrested by the KND and learns that Anna helped them, because she was in love with Jimmy and jealous of his feelings for Lizzie. Jimmy is touched that she did all that for him, and the feeling appears to be mutual. As they are led onboard the KND's S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P., Wallabee expresses disgust at their mushiness and says no one will ever catch him acting like that, not with anyone, which angers Kuki, who pushes him in the snow for saying that. Only Wallabee doesn't know why. Starring *Nigie *Hoagie *Kuki *Wallabee *Abigail *Lizzie Devine *Anna Worthington *President Jimmy *Honor Roll Nerds *Hall Squad Cameos *Numbuh 44 *Monty Uno *Tommy Gilligan Villain Technology *Bus Walkers *Rulers *Boyfriend/Girlfriend Helmet *Rope/ Used on Lizzie 2x4 Technology: *F.L.I.E.R.P.L.A.C.E. Quotes *Wallabee: Cool! Tell them we'll hook up later. (The hamster runs off with Hoagie and Wallabee's message and Lizzie walks by, carrying a bag) *Lizzie: Hey guys! *Hoagie and Wallabee: Hey, Lizzie. *Lizzie: My poor sweetheart Nigie is sick in bed, and I want him to get better fast, so he can enjoy this perfect snow day with me. So I whipped up a perfect batch of my delicious homemade chicken banana fritter soup. I even put in extra curly fries. (Lizzie opens the soup container and a fume comes out, nearly poisoning Wallabee and Hoagie) *Lizzie: You have to age the grissle just right. *Wallabee: For crying out loud, lady! I thought you wanted to make him feel better, not kill him! *Lizzie: Hmph! Shows what you know! At least my Nigie has a sense of taste. *Hoagie: (to Wallabee's ear) He won't after having a spoonful of that. *Lizzie: WHAT DID YOU SAY??!!? *Hoagie: Um...say hi to Numbuh One for me! (Nervous chuckle) *Lizzie: I thought so. * Lizzie: You can't make me like you! * James: Oh really! Well, it turns out that the queen's crown is actually a Boyfriend Helmet! * Lizzie: (gasps, then gets confused) You want a boyfriend?! * James: NO! I rewired it to work on you! * Wallabee: Eck! Get these prisoners to the arctic prison before I get totally sick! (Mocking Jimmy and Anna) Maybe I'll learn to love! Oh, I love you! Pleagh! You will never catch me doing that! (points to Kuki) Not with ANYONE! (Kuki lets out a frustrated scream, pushes Wallabee in the snow and walks off, screaming like Amy Rodriguez) * Abigail: Oh, you're in trouble! * Wallabee: What?! What did I say?! (Hoagie and Abigail both laugh) Trivia *This episode is a parody of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and partially Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. James is Darth Vader (and, indirectly, Prince Xizor), Lizzie is Princess Leia, Nigie is Luke Skywalker, and Anna is Guri. *Hoagie, while his sled-flight team is attacking the Buswalkers, he says, "Watch me for the changes, and try to keep up.", this is a reference to Back to the Future Part I, in which Marty McFly performs "Johnny B. Goode". *In Wallabee's room, at the beginning of the episode, if you look to the far left, there is a picture of Kuki on the wall. *The Honor Roll resemble Droidekas, and their Repeating Blasters. The name Honor Roll is a reference to the Droidekas Ball Mode. *The quote "Alright, rebels! We do this one by the book!", is similar to the quote "Alright men, Lord Vader wants this raid done by the book!". This quote was in Star Wars: Battlefront II Campaign mode in the Polis Massa mission entitled "Birth of the Rebellion". *At the end of the episode, Wallabee starts making fun of Anna and James being in love. He quotes, "You will NEVER catch me acting like that, not with ANYONE!" Kuki looks like she's about to explode with anger and pushes Wallabee to the ground while letting out a frustrated scream and stormed away. This shows that Kuki has a crush on Wallabee and vice versa. *The radio announcement about school being off mentions two others in the area: Meyer Elementary and Kendall Prep. *The way Kuki pushed Wallabee in the snow at the end is similar to the way Lizzie pushed Nigel in the mud in Operation: L.I.Z.Z.I.E.. Other notable SW references # The "Bus Walkers" are parodies of AT-ATs (All-Terrain Armored Transports). # The "sledwingers" are parodies of the T-47 Airspeeders (AKA Snowspeeders) # Nigie's ship looks similar to a Z-95 Headhunter, but is a parody of a T-65 X-Wing Starfighter. # When Nigie hit the Bus Walker, the three people inside were parodies of AT-AT pilots and General Maximillian Veers. # Lizzie appearing through "The Force" telling Nigie to use the soup is similar to when the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared to Luke, instructing him to go to Dagobah and learn from Yoda. # "Use the Soup, Nigie!" is a parody of "Use the force, Luke!" # Joaquin coming to Nigie's rescue right after the vision mirrors when Han Solo rode up on his tauntaun to a delirious Luke, although Han Solo's tauntaun died from the cold temperature while Joaquin did not. # Nigie and President Jimmy's duel was very similar to Luke and Vader's duel on Cloud City. # The way Anna betrayed Jimmy was like Lando Calrissian betraying Vader. # The quote, "I turned evil for you!" was similar to Anakin Skywalker falling to the dark side to save his wife Padme, which ultimately failed. # When Jimmy directed his open hand toward one of his minions out of anger, the minion started choking, after a couple of seconds admitting something was caught in his throat. This is a reference to the numerous times Vader choked officers and Moffs (and usually killed them in doing so) either for their incompetence or for making fun of the Force. # The battle at the beginning was a parody of Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back when the Galactic Empire attacked Echo Base on Hoth while the Rebels attempted to hold them off while they evacuated. # Kuki and her squad trying to trip the Bus Walkers with streamers mirrors the harpoon and tow cable system used by the T-47s to trip the AT-ATs, except the girls failed because they used flimsy streamers as opposed to the hard flexisteel cables used by the Snowspeeder gunners. # The Honor Roll use books as their armor and curl up into a ball so they can roll to a new location in the same manner as the "rollies" (Droidekas/Destroyer Droids). They do not, however, appear to have any weapons or shields similar to the Droidekas/Destroyer Droids. :# The scene in which Jimmy attempts to seduce Lizzie into becoming his queen indirectly mirrors a similar scene in the famous Star Wars Expanded Universe multimedia known as Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire, in which Prince Xizor, leader of the crime syndicate known as Black Sun, attempts to seduce Leia by developing Falleen pheromones that make him irresistible to women (Xizor, being a Falleen, was able to secrete these pheromones). The only major difference is that Jimmy managed to succeed for a moment by putting the boyfriend helmet on Lizzie and controlling her with it while Xizor ultimately failed after Chewbacca managed to snap Leia out of Xizor's control, which resulted in Leia kicking Xizor in the groin afterwards. The aforementioned reference also states how Jimmy parodies not only Darth Vader but also Prince Xizor. :# The scene in which Nigie takes down the Bus Walker is also similar to the scene in which Luke Skywalker takes down an AT-AT. The only difference is that Luke tossed a concussion grenade into the torso of the AT-AT, thus destroying its cockpit from the inside and tipping it over while Nigie simply tripped the Bus Walker by making it slip on a banana peel. :# Anna, being Jimmy's secretary and having a crush on him, parodies Guri, a human replica droid who serves as Prince Xizor's lieutenant/bodyguard and is considered his love interest in Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. GCategory:EpisodesCategory:Season 4Category:Love EpisodesCategory:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1Category:Episodes focusing on Lizzieallery Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-21h34m10s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-18-21h34m36s132.png